The objective of this proposal is to continue our study on various aspects of human pancreatic tumor antigens. Our endeavor consists of six major research components. We will continue our work on a pancreatic tumor antigenic epitope of the newly reported pancreas cancer-associated antigen, and on two new pancreas cell-specific protein markers, one each for acinar cells and ductal cells. Purified pancreas cancer-associated antigen will be partially digested by proteases and the pancreatic tumor antigenic epitope identified. Specific monoclonal antibody directed to the pancreatic tumor antigenic epitope also will be generated by somatic cell hybridization technique. Also, high-titer polyclonal xenoantibodies are to be produced from the isolated fragment. The two new pancreas cell type-specific antigens will be isolated on large scale with established procedures for further characterization. In addition, the project on plasma membrane now can be facilitated with our two pancreatic tumor cell lines, established from primary and metastatic tumors, respectively. Enriched plasma membrane preparation will be isolated from the cultured tumor cells and used in generation of hybridoma-derived monoclonal antibodies. Membrane-associated antigens will be identified and characterized. Our work on soluble antigen-antibody immune complexes will be continued with our newly developed and effective technique. Immunologic reactive antigen and antibody components will be recovered and purified from extracellular fluid. In turn, monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies directed to the antigen components are to be prepared from isolated immune complexes and from purified antigen moieties. Finally, immunochemical procedures for quantitation of pancreatic tumor antigenic epitope, pancreatic cell-specific antigens, pancreas cacner-associated plasma membrane antigens and for antigen components of immune complexes are to be developed. Serologic evaluation will be performed with well controlled laboratory and statistical protocols. These proposed projects are the logical extension of our current investigations, which have resulted in several significant accomplishments. Therefore, potentially important information on human pancreatic tumor antigens can be realized from this study.